


Lost

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Pacifier. Tony is lost, but will he be found?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to The Pacifier.

Lost

Anthony Dominic Gibbs watched as his Dad sat at his desk and talk about being an NCIS Agent. His school had a field trip going to the NCIS Field Office. After hearing about what they did he turned to McGee, or as Tony called him McGoo about the computer stuff they did. His teacher Mrs. Thompson watched what Gibbs said and then turned to McGee at what he said and then watched the kids. This was the first field trip of the year and picked NCIS since Tony's father was an Agent. She had decided to not go to Autopsy since it might not be good for seven year olds to see what one looked like, or to hear what the M.E. did. After McGee finished what he was saying he stood up and took them to the lab where Abby was waiting to talk to the children. The Director even talked to the class about his job. After the tour they went to the cafeteria where they had their lunch.

Gibbs watched as his son listen to him talk about being an Agent and then watched him listen to McGee. Nobody except the team knew that Tony had been an Agent here. He loved his son and he was glad that he was growing up with a happy childhood. When Tony talked about his childhood before he had changed into a child it didn't seem like he had a good home.

The Director had set up activities that had to do with NCIS Agents, Marines and Navy.

Gibbs watched as his son walked out of the bullpen and into the elevator with the rest of the class and his teacher. He smiled as his son waved to him before the elevator closed the doors. He looked at Ellie as she looked down at the case they were trying to figure out. Tony had met her when he was two years old. Ziva had left, but she told them that she would never tell anybody about Tony being turned into a child. She hugged Tony and then Gibbs before she had left. It was a couple of months later when he went into work with his Dad where he met Agent Ellie Bishop.

Tony was at the babysitters when his father came to get him. When they went home they had pizza and he showed him what he did at NCIS. After a bowl full of ice cream they both settled down to watch a movie.

Gibbs tucked his son into his bed then read a book to him as the boy listened to him his eyes began to close. Gibbs looked down at his son as he slept and then leaned over and kissed his head. He turned around and walked down the stairs. He never felt better in being a father to this little boy. Tony had been special to him after he had met him in Baltimore a long time ago.

He went downstairs where he began work on his boat one that both he and Tony worked on. Sometimes Tony liked to work on the boat with him and once he thought of a little girl and another little boy who had helped him with the boat. His daughter Kelly and the one that Tony called a mini Gibbs. He smiled as he remembered the mini DiNozzo that was in NCIS custody who had beat Tony's score in movie trivia and liked Jazz music. He wondered how those two boys were doing and then went back upstairs to go to bed.

Gibbs dropped Tony at school that day and made his way towards headquarters to begin another day at NCIS.

Two months later Tony and his class had been in the museum on another field trip. They had been going to one of the exhibits and the next thing they knew Tony had been missing.

The teacher had called Gibbs and the team went to the Museum and started to question people. They got the tapes to see if they could find out if Tony wandered away, or if somebody had grabbed him.

Gibbs watched as McGee and Abby look through the surveillance videos to see what had happened. Who would take his son? Did they know who Tony really was?

A man walked into view as the kids walked away and the man tapped Tony on the shoulder. They talked to each other for a bit and the man led the young boy away. Did Tony know this man? Did the man tell him that his Dad was in trouble?

He stood still as he remembered what had happened when Tony was a year old. His Dad Jackson Gibbs had arrived at his house without calling ahead of time.

Flashback

Gibbs picked up Tony who was still a little baby he still had him in his arms when somebody knocked on the door. He went towards it to open it and found his Dad on the other side of the door.

"Dad, what are you doing here? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Jackson told his son and looked at the little boy in his son's arms.

He followed his son into the living room.

"Who's the little boy?"

"This is Tony."

"Tony?"

"He was changed into a baby by something called The Pacifier."

"What about his own father?"

"His father isn't that great. He needs a stable home life."

"And you think you can offer him that?"

"Yes, I can. I can offer him love instead of abuse and neglect."

"Are you crazy, son? You are trying to substitute that little boy for Kelly."

"No, I'm not. I loved Kelly, but she's gone and this little boy needs a family."

"You are insane. If you loved Kelly like you said that you would never take care of a child again. Tony is a replacement child for Kelly."

"He's not. Get out of my house, Dad and never come back."

He watched as his father turn and walk out of the house. He couldn't believe that his father had said that to him. He cuddled the boy in his arms and kissed his head. Tony was not a substitute for Kelly.

End Flashback

He picked up the phone and called his father and when he answered. "Did you take Tony?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Tony's lost and we don't know who took him."

"Good he'll be out of your life, but I didn't take him."

Gibbs hung up not even wanting to hear what else his father had to say. He was so angry at him. Why would his father say that?

They began searching for Tony once again trying to find a lead to where the seven year old boy was and who had taken him.

The End


End file.
